


Thoughtful Gifts

by memoriesofrain



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Ignis knows the way to a persons heart is their stomach, POV Ignis Scientia, Shopping, Teasing, iris amicitia is a gift, iris loves to tease Ignis about his love for Noctis, their interactions are fantastic, ya'll can pry brotp Ignis and Iris out of my hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: In hopes of finding the perfect gifts for the Chocobros, Iris enlists the help of Ignis to find the best gifts for the boys. Now if only she can find the right gift for Ignis.ORIris and Ignis go Christmas shopping together.
Relationships: Iris Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2019





	Thoughtful Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceFlorins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFlorins/gifts).



> Merry Christmas @aceflorins! I hope you like this gift and I did Iris and Ignis justice :)

It was a crisp winter morning, one that Ignis would generally spend indoors attending meetings or making sure Noctis unearthed himself from the confines of his sheets to do whatever he needed to do that day. Today however, Ignis had made special plans with Iris to go Christmas shopping of all things. He wasn’t sure what sparked Iris’s interest in going shopping with him, but who was he to argue with the strong-willed young lady.

He tugged his scarf tighter around his throat and checked his watch again. Iris still had a few minutes left to get there before she’d officially be late. But he needn’t have checked given that Iris was jogging towards him, a wide grin on her face.

“Hey Ignis, sorry for the delay,” Iris greeted, adjusting the strap of her bag.

“Good morning, Iris,” Ignis said, stepping away from his spot against the wall. “How are you doing?”

“Well I’m great now that I have you here to help with my shopping.” Iris swayed her body playfully. “You boys are always so difficult to shop for.”

Ignis raised a brow with a smile. “Even me?”

She pondered on her answer before shaking her head. “Okay, you’re easier to shop for Ignis, but you always insist you don’t need anything.” She waggled her finger at him with a firm look. “And I’m not just getting you a gift card so you can get Ebony again.”

“I quite liked that gift.”

“Yeah but anyone can give a gift card, Ignis,” Iris insisted. “I wanna give everyone a gift that shows them I was thinking of them.”

Ignis couldn’t argue with that logic. Despite having plenty of money set aside that Ignis could spend on gifts for his friends, he’d always chosen make them special treats to enjoy. Because he knew that the time and effort he put into them. He’d started out this unofficial tradition when he’d made moogle macarons, then an elegant orange cake, then milk tarts, all the way to last year’s dessert of cherry blossom petit fours. Gladio might have laughed at the tiny dessert, but Ignis knew he’d eaten at least five of them.

“I suppose I can lend you any insight I have on your selection of gifts.”

Iris snorted and shook her head. “A simple yes would have been fine, Iggy.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and motioned his hand for Iris to follow him. “Now what would the fun in that be?” They began their trek through the crowded streets of one of Insomnia’s more popular street markets. “But first, we need something to warm us up.”

Iris giggled. “We haven’t even started our shopping yet and you’re already ready for a coffee break.”

“Ah, not a break, coffee fuel.”

Iris’s eyes widened before she burst into full peals of laughter, Ignis’s own laughter joining hers.

With a warm cup of coffee and hot chocolate in Ignis and Iris’s respective hands, they were ready to start their search for the “perfect” gifts.

“Did you have anywhere you wanted to look first?” Ignis asked, looking around at the multitude of shops that lined the street.

Iris shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish grin. “Not really?” She answered. “I mean, I figured the bookstore might be a good place to go for Gladdy’s present, but other than that I’m pretty much lost.”

Ignis nodded and gestured to the street. “Lead the way, my lady.”

Iris laughed and grabbed Ignis’s arm. “To the bookstore!”

They walked at a leisurely pace, maneuvering their way through the crowds to the warmth of the bookstore. Iris let out a sigh of relief, putting down her hot chocolate on a display table so she could take off her gloves. She shoved them in her pocket and picked up her hot chocolate before giving Ignis another smile.

“So, I don’t know if you know this, but Gladdy has a thing for those trashy romance novels you can pick up at the grocery store,” Iris said, dragging Ignis further into the store. “I’m hoping we can pick up one that’s at least somewhat more cultured than one of those.”

Ignis’s brows climbed towards his hairline. “From what I’ve seen, he reads an awful lot of history and things like ‘The Art of War,’” Ignis said.

Iris snorted inelegantly, her grin turning sly. “Gladio takes book jackets from our library at home and puts them over his books so no one can tease him.”

“Hm, that’ll have to change now, won’t it?”

Iris’s jaw dropped a little before she recovered. “Iggy, you really are full of surprises.”

“I live to surprise,” Ignis said with a mock bow.

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” She nudged her elbow into his ribs before she started perusing the shelves.

Ignis mindlessly began scanning the titles, covering up his laughter as best he could at some titles. Some titles were so over the top and dramatic that Ignis could very well see them amongst the slew of dime store novels in the super markets. He wondered if the authors were all being serious with their naming when he came across names such as ‘ _Warrior and the Wanderer.’_

“Oh my Astrals, Ignis this one is perfect!” Iris squealed, holding a book up to show him the cover. It was bright yellow with flowers and tiny hearts, and what looked to be an oddly colored Zu in the corner. “It’s like an enemies-to-lovers storyline and I’ve read some reviews about it and people seem to like it a lot. What do you think, Iggy?”

“I can’t say I’m well-versed when it comes to romance novels, but it certainly looks enjoyable.”

Iris smiled. “Maybe you need to find some time to squeeze in some romance reading, never know when you’ll need that kind of insight.”

He put a hand to his chest with a mocking look of surprise. “Are you implying I don’t know romance?”

“Well, do you?”

Ignis took a slow sip of his coffee, his eyes giving her a look. “I’m plenty romantic.”

Iris held her hands up in surrender. “Whatever you say.”

Ignis wasn’t really annoyed or bothered by Iris’s teasing, but he liked that Iris didn’t back down or seem effected by his joking back. “So, that’s Gladio down, who are we shopping for next?”

The girls face scrunched up in thought. “I think… Prompto should be next. He’s been really into experimenting with his photography lately, so I figured we could check out the electronic store.”

“He has been trying new things, particularly with his filters and angles. He’s also been trying to take pictures during his training sessions,” Ignis sighed, “he’s going to end up breaking that camera if he doesn’t start being more careful.”

Iris snapped her fingers and pointed at Ignis. “That’s it! Maybe I can get him some camera safety equipment and like a new memory card.” She looked hesitantly away. “Is that lame to give him?”

He shook his head. “I think it shows Prompto that you’re noticing his love of photography and that you want to give him something that he can use to keep one of his precious things safe.” He clapped a hand on her head, smoothing the back of her hair down. “’It’s the thought that counts,’ isn’t just a kind phrase to make someone feel better, but true as well! I told you before but I’ll tell you again, whatever gift you give the others, they’ll love.”

He wasn’t sure if she fully believed his statement, but the soft look he was getting from her spoke of her gratitude.

The electronic store was as busy as he thought it’d be, but Iris seemed to be right at home in the bustle. Luckily Ignis’s height was his own advantage as he was able to follow Iris fairly easily to the camera section. But he could see the very moment that Iris became overwhelmed by the selection of products in front of her.

“Is it a good time to mention I know nothing about cameras?” Iris asked.

“If it makes you feel better, I know nothing about them either,” Ignis conceded. He knows the basics from Prompto, but any further than that and he’s lost.

Iris gave him a look he’d seen her give Gladio, and there was a small part of him that felt somewhat honored to be on the receiving end of it. “Not much better, but I guess we can be lost together.” She picked up one of the lenses on display. “So do you know what makes this lens different from the other ones?”

Ignis picked up another one and turned it around in his hands. “Well besides the difference in size and the varying numbers along the rim?” He placed the lens back on the counter and nodded his head at Iris. “Haven’t a clue.”

The sigh Iris let out flowed through her whole being. “Maybe it’d be easier to just get him a gift card…”

“I thought you didn’t want to do that,” Ignis reminded, plucking the lens from Iris’s hands and putting it back on the display. “I’m sure we can get Prompto something even without knowing such about cameras. Besides, we could always just ask one of the salespeople for help.”

Iris made a noncommittal noise. “We could ask…”

“I’m sensing a but.”

She sighed. “It’s a pride thing, I’ll get over it.”

“Ah, the Amicitia pride, Gladio’s the same way.” Ignis gave her a reassuring smile and continued looking at the camera display. “Fear not, I’ll be the one asking so you can hang onto that pride of yours.” He quickly held up his hand to halt her protests. “While I’ll tell you there’s no shame in asking for help, I’m not going to make you do something you obviously don’t want to do.”

“Y’know Iggy, you really know how to treat a girl.”

Ignis just smiled at her. “You’re welcome.”

He made his way towards the closest sales rep. “Excuse me, sir,” Ignis said.

The sales rep, Marcus looked haggard but put on a smile. “How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for a gift for a photographer and was wondering if you had any recommendations.”

Marcus’s shoulders sagged with relief. “Oh thank god,” he muttered before a renewed pep seemed to flow through him. “I thought you were another customer asking about the latest phone upgrades or why our computers cost so much.”

“I take it you’ve dealt with quite a few irate customers today?”

Marcus shrugged. “More like the feel entitled. But,” he clapped his hands, “gift recommendations for a photographer! Alright well my first suggestion would be a memory card, those things are more useful than you know.”

Ignis and Marcus walked back to the camera section, Ignis making note of the suggestions that the sales rep was giving him. Ignis winked at Iris when he saw her and Iris held a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at the action.

“Typically, I don’t recommend picking up lenses for photographers unless you’re familiar with what they’ve already got but if you do wanna go that route it’s best to stick with a gift card.”

He chuckled and shot a look at Iris. “I’ve been informed that a gift card is not an option.”

Marcus quirked a brow, but just shrugged his shoulders. “Well, then I’d lean towards other camera accessories then. Maybe a camera bag?”

Iris punched her fist in her head. “That’s it!” She exclaimed, startling Marcus. “Do you guys have anything that’s good for taking your camera somewhere dangerous?”

Marcus stared at her wide-eyed. “H-How dangerous?”

“Like some hiking, fighting monsters, that sort of thing.”

“O-oh, well if that’s the case we have a really nice sport camera strap and it includes a safety tether.”

Iris’s eyes were positively gleaming. “That’s the one I gotta get.”

Ignis nodded approvingly. “Two gifts down.”

With Iris’s two purchases safely stored in her shopping bag the two set off again, strolling lazily down the street.

“Any ideas for…” Ignis asked, waiting for Iris to fill in the gap.

“Noct’s next on my list,” Iris confirmed with a little sigh. “It’s just I really don’t know what to get him.”

“No ideas at all?”

Iris shrugged, her shoulders drooping. “I want to get Noct something special, something he’ll really like.”

He nodded, pushing his glasses up. “Well you know Noct likes fishing.”

His statement at least got a laugh out of Iris. “Yeah, Noct would much rather pick out his own tackle than have me pick something out. I would just get him a cute one.”

“Noct doesn’t dislike cute things,” Ignis pointed out, “He adores cats.”

“But he’s basically cat kin.”

“Cat kin?”

Iris shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. Okay besides fishing Noct likes… to sleep?”

He wasn’t able to contain his snort of laughter. “I’m sure Noct would sleep all the time if we let him, don’t you think?”

“I mean, he’d wake up to eat your food at the very least.”

“Truly a high honor.” Ignis sighed. “Now if only I could get him to eat more vegetables.”

Iris giggled. “I mean we can always pray for a Christmas miracle.”

“Even Saint Nicolas himself would struggle to make that kind of miracle happen.” The two dissolved into peals of laughter, Iris falling into Ignis’s side.

They eventually managed to get their laughter under control. “You’re always so serious, Iggy. It’s nice to see you relaxing a little.”

He didn’t quite know what to say about that. He knew he was more serious than the others and that was just the way he was, but he had to admit it was nice to relax a little while shopping with Iris. “So, any thoughts on your gift for Noct?”

Iris hummed, her brows furrowing in thought. “What do you think about a self-care kit?” Iris asked.

Ignis made a noncommittal noise. “When it comes to taking care of himself, Noct _does_ need all the help he can get,” Ignis said. “What sort of things would be in this kit?”

“Well, a soft blanket for one thing.”

“Make it a weighted one, or a blanket that’s a little heavier. Noct won’t ever say it out loud, but he often gets anxious and the added weight on his blankets calms him down when his anxiety acts up.”

Iris looked at him in surprise. “I never knew that.”

He gave her a rueful smile. “Noctis works very hard to make sure people don’t know about it, so I’m telling you this in confidence.”

She pretended to zip her mouth closed and gave him a thumbs up. “Noct’s secret is safe with me.” She walked forward a couple of steps before turning around to face him again. “The next thing I’d put in his kit was a silk pillowcase, it’s great for the skin and your hair.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that one sounds like a gift for _you_ ,” Ignis teased.

She gave him a mock indignant look. “I’ll have you know I’m only thinking of Noct,” she grinned and sent him a wink, “But I have been _very_ good this year.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.” He shook his head. “I’m sure Noct will appreciate you thinking about his hair, Astral knows how long he spends getting it to look ‘just right.’”

Iris’s grin turned sly. “I don’t know Iggy, I’ve seen you staring plenty at Noct; you must appreciate some of his grooming efforts.”

Ignis felt his cheeks grow warm and he cleared his throat. “So, blanket and pillowcase, anything else?”

“Hm, well does Noctis like taking baths?”

“Baths?”

“Yes, baths! He seems like the kind of guy who’d like them, but you’re the Noct expert.”

He nodded. “When he has the time, he does enjoy a good soak. I typically add Epsom salt and a few drops or rosehip and lavender oil, it’s a particularly good combination for relieving his aches and pains as well as soothing the scar on his back.”

Iris sighed wistfully. “I wish someone would pamper me like you do with Noct.”

The blush on Ignis’s face must have spread to his ears, but he maintained his decorum. “There is no doubt in my mind that you will find someone who treats you as the wonderful woman you are.”

Iris’s own face flushed red. “Ignis you really know exactly what to say.”

Iris had filled the basket on her arm full of little things for Noctis’s self-care kit and had wondered her way towards the cash registers when she spotted Ignis already checking out. She hadn’t even realized that Ignis was also shopping for something. In fact, it looked like Ignis had been gathering items throughout the day and had been hiding them in his pockets until he’d bought enough items to warrant a bag.

Iris quickly paid for her things and joined Ignis by the door. “I didn’t even notice you were buying things,” she commented.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Did you really think I had gone to all these stores with you without picking up anything?” he asked.

Thinking about it now, Iris felt a little silly for thinking Iggy really wasn’t buying anything throughout the day. “I just thought you were waiting until we went to one of the specialty stores for your fancy ingredients.”

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about you knowing what your gift is.”

Iris stared at him and tilted her head. “M-my gift?”

Ignis nodded and adjusted the bag on his arm. “I thought it’d be a prudent idea, just something a little extra for all of you.”

Iris gave him a warm smile, blinking away the water that had gathered in her eyes. “Ignis, has anyone told you that you are the sweetest?”

Ignis hummed and shook his head. “It could stand to be mentioned more often.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Well, that’s everyone’s gift except the one for you Iggy.”

The man quirked a brow at her. “Any thoughts on that gift?”

Iris huffed and threw her hands up. “Well maybe if you’d actually give me something to work with I’d have an idea.” She crossed her arms and waited for Ignis’s response.

Unfortunately, Ignis didn’t seem to catch on to what she was trying to get him to say, not that she really expected him to. “As I’ve told you twice now-“

“I know, I know, the gift comes from the heart or whatever, but come on, not even gonna point me in a possible direction?”

“You’ll think of something, Iris.”

Iris rolled her eyes and prayed to the Astrals she’d figure out something.

The shop Ignis had taken her into was brimming with the scent of spices, warm cinnamon and vanilla the two strongest scents Iris could pick up on. The lighting was soft and she felt like she’d walked into a home kitchen, if she was being honest.

No wonder Ignis liked coming here.

Iris trailed after Ignis’s sure steps towards the back of the store. “Do you know what you’re making?” Iris asked.

Ignis made a noncommittal noise. “Well, I was hoping you’d help me make the final decision,” Ignis said, holding up three fingers. “I’ve narrowed it down to three desserts, but I felt like you should help me decide.”

Iris let a mischievous smile form on her face. “And if I want to taste test all three before deciding?”

Ignis’s eyebrows shot up and he gave her a look. “I’ll make them all,” he held up a finger when Iris opened her mouth to speak, “eventually. But you’ll help me decide which one to make first.”

She pouted and tried to give Ignis the best puppy eyes she could, but years of being subjected to Noctis’s puppy dog eyes must have made him immune because he didn’t react at all.

“You won’t faze me,” Ignis said confidently, pushing his glasses up, “I’ve become immune at this point.”

“Not to Noct,” Iris whined, “I’ve seen you give in to him before.”

Ignis’s cheeks turned pink as he avoided eye contact. “That’s less to do with being immune and more to wanting to see him happy.”

Iris awed and bumped her shoulder against Ignis’s side. “You big sap.”

“Mum’s the word,” he said without hesitation. “I can’t have Noct knowing I’ll give into him if I know it’s something he really wants.”

“Won’t tell a soul.” Yes she would. She was definitely going to tell Noctis about this. She couldn’t wait to see the prince’s reaction to the bit of info. “Now, give me the dessert ideas!”

With a flourish of his hand, Ignis had his recipe book out. “The first idea was an ulwaat berry and white chocolate mini cake. The second idea also uses ulwaat berries, but is an ulwaat linzer mousse cake.”

Iris furrowed her brow. “What’s linzer?”

“A jam-packed cookie, they’re quite popular during Valentine’s day as the window to see the jam inside can be shaped like a heart.”

She licked her lips. “That sounds delicious, what kind of mousse?”

Ignis read over his recipe again. “I was thinking of a light hazelnut mousse dome that would encase a fresh ulwaat berry compote.”

Her mouth was salivating at the thought of the combination of flavors. “That one.”

The man stared at her and then back at his recipe book. “But I haven’t told you my last idea yet.”

She shook her head. “I don’t need to, this one sounds too good to pass up.”

He had the audacity to look exasperated. “I already said I’d make all of them eventually.”

“The less I have to wait for this one, the better.”

Ignis chuckled and closed his recipe book. “Well, I can’t exactly argue with that kind of conviction.”

With an experienced hand, Ignis quickly started gathering the ingredients he’d need. He grabbed a plastic bag and walked over to the bulk bins and started scooping out the berries he’d need.

Iris was almost mesmerized by Ignis going into “the zone,” but she needed to use this time to find Ignis a gift while he was distracted. She looked around at the cooking utensils, but knew that was a silly choice since Ignis already had all the utensils he needed. It had to be something unique. Something that he’d like and hopefully find funny.

And then she saw it.

It was stupid and she knew Ignis would never buy it for himself, but Astrals it was the perfect gift. She quickly swiped the blue apron from the hanger and all but ran to the register. She couldn’t let Ignis see it, it had to be a surprise. He was either going to hate it or get a laugh out of it.

Honestly, either would be fine in her opinion.

As soon as the cashier handed her the receipt, she quickly hid it one of the other bags. Just in time too as Ignis was making his way over to the registers.

Ignis placed the heavy bag of ulwaat berries on the counter beside the hazelnuts and white chocolate. “I trust you found something, Iris?” He asked off-handedly, as the cashier rang him up.

Iris put a finger to her lips. “It’s a secret for a certain someone,” she mock-whispered. She knew that he knew it was a gift for him, but he continued to play along.

“Well, I’ve no doubt they will love what you picked out.”

She struggled to hold back the laugh that threatened to tumble out of her. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that just yet.”

When the gang gathered for their mini holiday get together, Iris got to see not only Ignis’s reaction to her gift, but the other guys’ too. Prompto kept looking from the gift in Ignis’s hands and then back to her, switching between laughing and nervous chattering.

“O-oh wow, Ignis you- I mean, aprons are always good to have especially since you cook,” Prompto said, before his eyes got wide and he held up his hands. “N-not that you’re messy, I mean, I’m the messy bitch of this group, definitely not you but I mean… that’s some apron, buddy.”

Gladio however, seemed to have busted a gut from laughing so hard at the other man’s expense. It was nice to know that Gladio still teased the guys in the same way he teased her. Her brother tried to control his laughter and say something but as soon as he looked back over at Ignis he was laughing again.

Noctis’s shy laugh seemed to fill the room with a warmth she didn’t know it was missing. Noctis so rarely actually laughed that when he did, it was something to cherish. Noctis leaned into Ignis’s space and straightened the fabric in Ignis’s hands so he could read it again.

“You know you could always just ask for a kiss, right Ignis?” Noctis teased.

Ignis huffed softly and turned his sharp eyes to Iris. “You were right,” he said calmly, but the smile tuck into the corner of his mouth reassured Iris that Ignis didn’t actually _hate_ his gift, it just wasn’t something he would willingly buy.

Ever.

Iris shook her head. “Nah, I think it’s a perfect gift Ignis, now we all know how to say thank you for your cooking.”

Ignis’s gaze swept over them all, his eyes lingering on Noctis for a few moments before returning to look at Iris. “There’s no reason to go that far. A thank you will suffice.”

Gladio snorted. “Aw, Iggy if I didn’t know better I’d say our kisses weren’t good enough for you,” Gladio said, crossing his arms.

“Not exactly-“

Prompto seemed to have broken out of his perpetual cycle of laughter and shock because he bounded up to Ignis, bumping his shoulder into the other man’s. “Yeah Ignis, we can definitely pay you back in kisses,” Prompto said, before dissolving into another giggling fit.

Ignis rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond when two arms circle around his chest followed by a pair of lips pressing against the corner of his mouth. He sputtered inelegantly and turned his now wide-eyes to look at Noctis, who was once more just smiling at him. “N-Noct-“

“What can I say Iggy,” Noctis said, shrugging his shoulders, “I’ve got to kiss the cook.”

Gladio and Prompto fell apart into another fit, but all of Ignis’s attention was on Noctis. Ignis looked entirely lost and smitten at the same time. Without conscious thought, he turned just enough to make eye-contact with her.

She waved her arm at him before giving him a pointed look and nudging her head in Noctis’s direction and shot him a thumbs up.

Ignis cleared his throat, his face turning red once more. “Well then,” Ignis said, turning his gaze back to Noctis. “If that’s how you feel, _you_ can give all the thank you’s for the group.”

The prince laughed and shook his head. “Yeah that sounds fair.”

The two seemed to get lost in each other’s eyes, and their staring was only broken by Iris’s giggling. The two men looked at Iris with raised brows.

“But you gotta remember Noct,” Iris said in the most serious voice she could manage. “You can’t touch the buns.”

Noctis threw his head back and began laughing once more, Ignis joining him soon after.

And Iris? She’s happy that her crush was so happy. If she had to lose Noctis’s love to someone else, she was happy it was to Ignis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this fic. 
> 
> [The apron Ignis receives as a gift](https://www.etsy.com/listing/186109825/kiss-the-cook-funny-chef-apron-do-not)


End file.
